But darling this isn't wonderland
by summerlilies
Summary: – and you certainly aren't Alice."Las emociones son de débiles..." –"No Touka-chan, son de humanos..." –. Desesperación: el susurro de un "idiota hermana",sin embargo, le devuelve el oxígeno a los alveolos... Serie de drabbles. Participa en el reto libre "Dáme una prompt" del foro de Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.
1. Temor

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son toditos del Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Esta serie de drabbles participa en el reto libre "Dame un prompt" del foro de Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **Número I: Temor**

 _"Dejamos de buscar monstruos debajo de la cama cuando descubrimos que estaban dentro de nosotros mismos"_

* * *

No era como en novelas de horror, o filmes de Hollywood. No era remotamente parecido a un miedo a lo ficticio –suéteres-monstruo en el armario o pájaros-bestia en el cielo–.Era un poco menos "temblor de rodillas" y un poco más "¿qué comeremos mañana?".

A los cinco aprendió a darse cuenta que los verdaderos monstruos tenían más bien pinta de superhéroes que de villanos. Que no eran algo que encontraría bajo su antigua cama o en su clóset. Vivían en edificios de brillantes fachadas, en los más alto de los rascacielos –"hombres-pájaro" les había llamado – . Ellos eran los causantes de sus pesadillas, bestias vestidas de blanco con látigos y espadas, que hacían ver sus temores infantiles como solo una sombra y no oscuridad.

A los seis sus peores sospechas son ciertas. Vivir en sí es una pesadilla. Vivir es desesperación y angustia y un estómago vacío y muy mal temperamento. Irónicamente… vivir es la muerte. Y cree que lo entiende cuando se mancha las manos de rojo y encaja las uñas para arrancar un buen trozo – _házlorápidomásrápido_ –. El fuerte vive y el débil muere, y no querrás ser el siguiente…

A los siete su percepción cambia un poco, mas no del todo. Los monstruos son más que solo hombres-pájaro, también son solo hombres, con familia como ella y Ayato. Y por eso no entiende; solo le enfurece más no entender porque no se conforman con solo ser eso. Le enfurece y aterra también darse cuenta que hay monstruos que se ven igual a ella, que son monstruos sin hacer diferencias ni discriminaciones, con buenos y malos, con niños y hombres-pájaro.

A los ocho sin embargo, deja de temer tanto. Pues ni las sombras, ni los monstruos que son como ella, ni los hombres-pájaro con lanzas y espadas, son tan aterradores como darse cuenta que en su interior ella misma, también, es un monstruo.

.

.

 **.**

* * *

Aloooo! Espero ser constante y terminar la tabla .-. quisiera hacer dos series de esta tabla, de hecho. Díganme si les interesaría una versión mas shippy con touken o tousaki uvu.

- _ **S.**_


	2. Bondad

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son toditos del Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Esta serie de drabbles participa en el reto libre "Dame un prompt" del foro de Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **Bondad**

Conoce de bondad en los cuentos e historias de príncipes y plebeyos, en la ficción de un mundo que es perfecto y misericordioso y justo y sabe dar a cada quien lo que se merece. Y piensa y articula, entreteje estos ideales plásticos y perfectos, y se hace de una cobija –cálida como la voz de Arata – que le proteja del frío del exterior, con sus verdades punzocortantes y realidades decepcionantes.

Inevitablemente, sin embargo, llega el día en que la cobija se deshace desde las costuras y solo quedan atrás retazos que no protegen del frío del todo. Y el exterior es frío. Cuán frío. Protestan sus entumecidos dedos bajo la inclemente ignorancia e indiferencia de una ciudad que no ha hecho nada más que quitarles todo, nunca dar.

De pronto no conoce de bondad. Pues las calles son todo menos bondadosas; son hogar de amantes de la comida – que gustan de todo menos compartir–, de hombres-pájaro que no buscan migajas como uno pensaría, de monstruos y humanos que no hacen otra cosa que pasarlos de largo. Y piensa que está mal, dentro de su tierna psique parece tener sentido, que el mundo no debe ser así –no puede ser así– y que debe haber algo más…

Pero no lo hay.

Eran las noches no tan frías, el resguardo de la oscuridad incipiente, los callejones oscuros, un pequeño descuido… los verdaderos actos de bondad. Un poquito más de suerte, un poquito menos hambre. Toma todo lo que puedas, no esperes nada.

Por eso no entiende ya más de sonrisas y palabras amables, de favores, ni conductas afables. Es por eso que le desconcierta tanto la sonrisa de ese hombre viejo y sus palabras y su mirada, es estúpido, un sinsentido. No traga su cordialidad para con el mundo que les ha dado nada más que puro infortunio, para con ella… que es una perfecta extraña con una mala actitud y pocos modales.

Le sabe amargo el sonido de la palabra bondad…

Y aun así,

aún con todo

piensa que su sonrisa es lo más parecido a las seis letras.


	3. Desesperación

**Disclaimer:** los personajes de Tokyo Ghoul son toditos del Sui Ishida.

 **Aviso:** Esta serie de drabbles participa en el reto libre "Dame un prompt" del foro de Anteiku: la cafetería para los fans de Tokyo Ghoul.

* * *

 **Desesperación**

A los cuatro piensa que desesperación es esperar la navidad durante todo un año. Los días en ese entonces eran muchos y muy largos - más no lo suficiente piensa ahora con recelo-. Le hormigueaban las manos con deseos de abrir regalos, y le revolvía el estómago el recuerdo del aroma a pavo. Eran pocas y simples cosas las que podían hacerle sentir una infantil y similiar versión de la desesperación. Mas nunca imaginó, ni en sus más retorcidas pesadillas algo parecido a lo que vendría...

Noches de insomnio, y nauseas, y una imperiosa necesidad de apretar juntas sus mandíbulas lo mas ridículamente posible.

Las palmas de sus manos leían en marcas rojizas sus preocupaciones y sus miedos, las ansiedades que le comían viva desde sus adentros. Era la historia de todos los días, el fantasma de una promesa y una plegaria...

 _Papá regresa, por favor regresa_

Poco después cambia de hábitos, cambia la sensación de las uñas encarnadas por la ternura de sus labios y el metálico sabor de su sangre. Y muerde siempre hasta sangrar, el interior de sus mejillas laceradas guardan el recuerdo de cada uno de sus ayunos. Tiene siete y no puede recordar lo que era levantarse en las mañanas sin sentir que se le colapsa el esternón con la promesa inexorable de otro día de hambre y huídas y muerte. Se detiene cada tanto a observar con aprehensión el semblante de su hermano, con sus parpados caídos y el pequeño ceño fruncido que marca con insistencia su frente. Escanea con rapidez y cuidado, buscando el mínimo indicio del peor de sus temores.

Cada día que despierta su corazón da un sobresalto y se le va el aire de los pulmones, al borde de las lágrimas con una paranoia casi franática zangolotea sin cuidado la pequeña forma de su hermano menor. Es la historia de todos los días, el fantasma de una promesa y una plegaria...

 _Despierta, por favor despierta_

Un fruncido prominente y el susurro de un " _idiota hermana_ ",sin embargo, es lo que le devuelve el oxígeno a los alveolos...

le regresa el color a la cara,

y guarda el grito trepándole por la garganta para mañana.


End file.
